


哥哥X弟弟

by erchafenyian



Category: Original man characters
Genre: M/M, 年上, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erchafenyian/pseuds/erchafenyian





	哥哥X弟弟

哥哥是美院的研究生，时常被导师叫去做雕塑或者帮忙辅导学弟学妹们，一去就是一天，往往一天下来不是脖子累断了就是手酸的不行。  
今天本来答应好弟弟早点回家，谁知道导师让他赶快把新雕塑的手稿拿过来，所以无奈之下只能麻烦一个学弟和他到家里取走然后帮忙带给老师。  
“喀嗒”一声，哥哥刚打开门，就被一个带着奶香味儿的小东西扑了个满怀，那个小家伙居然只穿着一件他的黑衬衫就跑出来了，扣子只系了第三颗，大片雪白的肌肤裸露在外面，殷红的两点若隐若现，两条光滑细腻的长腿紧紧地缠上了他的腰，他赶忙托着那人的屁股往上颠了颠，生怕摔着那小东西，谁曾想直接摸上的就是光滑的肌肤，股间竟然还有个毛茸茸的东西扫了扫他的胳膊，但还没等他开口，怀里的人就出了声  
“哥哥你终于回来了”  
他把自己的脸颊紧紧的贴在了哥哥有些冰凉的脖颈上，摩擦了几下，脸因为埋在里面，声音有些闷闷的，一张一合的嘴碰的哥哥有些心猿意马。

当他抬头看清了哥哥身后还有陌生人跟着，立马倒吸了一口气，小小的惊呼了一声就赶快跳下来跑进了卧室，“砰”的一声把自己关到了门里。  
哥哥无奈的低头笑了笑，学弟一直跟在他身后，视线一直被挡着，只看到有人跳到了他身上，那旖旎的春色全被他挡的严严实实的。学弟感慨了一声“师兄你们兄弟两个感情可真好啊”然后就识趣的拿着手稿走了。他本想留学弟进门坐一会儿表示感谢，现在也顾不了那么多了。  
门里那小家伙指不定羞成什么样呢。  
他的宝贝平时在他面前什么骚话都敢说，什么动作都敢做，时常把他撩拨得起火，可是在外人面前往往脸皮薄的不行，他快步走向卧室，试着开了一下门，发现门根本没锁，  
他嘴角带上了笑意，心想这小东西不知道又在搞什么幺蛾子。  
哥哥走向床边，一条腿的膝盖压在床沿上，伸手从那团被子里把小家伙捞出来，他早就羞的全身泛红，因为埋在被子里鼻尖也渗出了一点点亮晶晶的汗液，刘海湿答答的黏在额头上，哥哥一只手把他搂着坐起来，他难耐的“嗯…”了一声，调整了一下姿势才坐直。哥哥略带凉意的手指帮他把刘海抚到了后面，露出了光洁的额头，哥哥俯身用湿润的嘴唇碰了碰他的额头，又亲了亲他的鼻尖，低声说：“又想着怎么勾引哥哥呢？”  
听完这话，刚才还羞的眼角发红的他来了劲，挣脱了哥哥的拥抱，推着他坐到旁边的沙发上，哥哥听话的坐到沙发上抱着手臂目不转睛的看着他。  
他稍稍扭捏了一会儿，把本就穿的不怎么规整的衬衫拉了下来，松松垮垮的搭到臂弯，露出了圆润小巧的肩头。刚刚时间太短，哥哥还没来得及仔细看他就让他跑回了卧室，现在仔细盯着才发现他脖子上还带着一条黑色的项圈，前端挂着一条长绳，他秀气的性器上还绑着一小颗铃铛，随着他的动作就会“铃铃”的发响。  
他把那条长绳递到哥哥手中，这个动作使哥哥大脑哄的响了一下，内心立马升起一股掌控欲，一心只想把他压到身下操弄，但是还是忍了忍，耐下心来看他能玩出什么花样。  
他慢吞吞的转过了身，微微弯下腰露出了自己白嫩挺翘的臀部，用手稍稍掰开臀瓣好让哥哥看清他股间的东西。  
原来刚刚哥哥摸到他股间那条毛茸茸的东西是一条猫尾巴，另一端是一个小巧的肛塞，已经早早的被他塞到了后穴，随着转身还会磨到里面的嫩肉，引的他身体微微颤抖，险些站不稳跌坐在哥哥怀里。  
他伸手把肛塞拽出来又塞回去，浅浅的只能摩擦到外面的敏感点，里面的嫩肉不停地搅动着想要更多，那尾巴也随着他的动作不停的扫过哥哥的胳膊，前端的铃铛也不知疲倦的一直响着，哥哥被眼前的春色憋的下身生疼，眼眶都泛了红。  
“啊…哥哥…好痒…下面好痒…”  
他的声音不自觉地染上了哭腔，动作也越来越快，但依旧觉得不够“哥哥插插我…哥哥操我…”

“过来”  
哥哥的声音变得有些沙哑，拍了拍他的腿示意他坐上来。  
他立刻听话的转身跨坐到了哥哥腿上，急躁的寻上了那片薄薄的嘴唇，吸的啧啧发响，他迫不及待的把香软的舌头顶进哥哥嘴里，但却始撬不开那个紧闭的牙关，只能不住的舔弄牙齿，急得他心头发火。  
“哥哥亲亲我…亲亲我…”  
“这不是在亲吗”哥哥说  
他趁着哥哥说话的间隙迅速把自己的舌头伸入哥哥的口腔，一寸寸地舔过口腔的每一处，即使被牙齿不小心咬到也舍不得伸出来。  
哥哥戏弄够了怀里的人，便伸手抱紧了他，一只手按着他的头狠狠地与他唇舌交缠。哥哥的吻技毫无章法，但每次都能亲的他四肢发软，忍不住舒服的哼叫出来。  
两人越吻越投入，他恨不得把哥哥拆开了吞入腹中，最后哥哥看他脸红的憋得喘不过气，才恋恋不舍的放开他，两人来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流到了他裸露的胸膛上，哥哥低头将那片水渍晕染的更大，将一小粒发红的乳头卷入嘴中，灵巧的舌头上下拨弄着，一股快感顺着乳头一路窜到了大脑，激的他浑身一抖。

“哥哥不是最喜欢猫了吗，我今天带了猫尾巴，喵～”说完就扭了扭屁股，让那条尾巴轻轻扫过哥哥的腿，然后睁着着亮亮的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他看，像极了一只刚学会撒娇的小奶猫。  
“胡说，哥哥明明最喜欢你”  
哥哥的手探向他的股间，抽插几下精致的猫尾巴，透明的汁水沾了满手  
他嘴里舒服地发出哼哼唧唧的叫声，自己的手也不闲，伸到哥哥胯下把那个早就肿胀的性器释放出来。  
哥哥把两根性器挨到一起，让他把两根一起握住  
“哥哥的好大，我的手拿不下”他嘟嘟囔囔的说着，撒娇的意味不言而喻，眼底可见明显的情欲，眼尾也染上了一丝绯红，他伸手把肛塞取了出来，突然变得空虚的小穴还一张一合的，“但是我的小穴可以吃得下哥哥的肉棒…哥哥操操我…”  
没等他说完话，哥哥就把他的那根用力顶了进去，紧致的后穴夹的他头皮发麻，慢慢吐出了两口浊气之后才开始快速的操弄。  
“啊…哈…哥哥好棒…插得我好舒服…嗯…哥哥快点…”  
哥哥拽着那根黑色的绳子把他的头拉低，接了一个不算温柔的吻，加快了进出的频率，他真的爱惨了怀里的人这幅样子，任何一个动作都让他觉得既可爱又性感，恨不得把他禁锢起来。

 

哥哥不知抽插了多久，怀里的人早就软成了一滩，哑哑的嗓子叫喊着“哥哥…慢点…不行了…要坏了…”  
哥哥把他汗湿的头发弄到耳后，亲了亲他的颈窝，终于把一股一股的精液释放到他的体内。

 

哥哥因为学院里的事情忙了好多天，两人一觉睡到了中午。他盯着看了好久依旧熟睡的哥哥，觉得那好看的眉眼永远也看不够，但是没一会儿又被哥哥修长有力的手吸去了目光。  
哥哥的手简直就是一件完美的艺术品，骨节分明，皮肤白的发亮，食指和中指因为常年画画有一层薄薄的茧，但却丝毫不会影响美观，反而每次哥哥用手指给他扩张时，那层薄茧刮弄着嫩肉就能引的他高潮连连。  
他盯着那只手有些心猿意马，心想哥哥累了这么久手一定很酸，于是悄悄钻出哥哥的怀抱，把那只好看的手拿到他面前，用舌头把一根根手指舔的发亮。  
哥哥眼皮动了动，但却没睁开眼睛，睡梦之中只感觉自己的手指被放到了一个温热的地方，被舔弄的下身有抬头的趋势。  
他一个人舔哥哥的手指舔的不亦乐乎，吸吮着那小片薄茧，发出大大小小的水声。  
“哥哥忙了这么多天一定很累，我给哥哥按摩好不好”  
他也不管哥哥还睡着，一个人自说自话，拉着哥哥沾满水渍的手就往他的后穴送去。那里因为昨晚无节制的使用已经微微红肿，但是穴口还是软的，一根手指很容易的就被送了进去，他跪坐在哥哥的手指上，一上一下的扭动着自己的腰，身前的那根随着他的动作甩着，前端渗出的透明液体溅到了床单上，晕染出一片水渍。  
他把哥哥的手指逐个放入自己的后穴，美其名曰—按摩，小穴把每根手指吸的紧紧的，抽出的时候染上了透明的淫液。  
哥哥被他的动作弄醒，眯着眼睛看在他手指上律动的人，坏心眼的扣了扣在他身体里的那根手指，不小心直接碰上了他的敏感点，一瞬间腰软了下来爬到了哥哥怀里。  
他把屁股高高撅起，让哥哥用手指把他送上高潮，嘴里不停的说着“哥哥我爱你”“哥哥好爽”这类直白的话语，换来的便是毫无节制的操弄。

他太爱哥哥了，只想让哥哥看到他这幅毫无保留的样子。


End file.
